prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 090
Caroline tells her mother the police will never believe that they acted in self-defence, and makes up a story about Mr Williams disturbing burglars. Lizzie is disappointed to learn that the wine in the casserole she cooked has evaporated, but has put some in the dessert just to be on the safe side. When Vera notices her radio has been returned, Officer Barry points out that no prisoner could have got through the security gate to put it back. Caroline reports the "burglary" to the police but is alarmed when the police want to take her fingerprints for elimination purposes. Vera reports the loss and reappearance of her radio, which makes Jim suspect the women must have another key to the security gates, and orders a cell search. Kevin knocks over Doreen's radio and promises to fix it and return it to her: when Doreen won't tell him where she lives and insists she gives her the radio back at work, he asks the secretary for Doreen's address. Caroline and Vivienne are surprised to be told by a family friend who is an insurance agent that Mr Williams had taken out a very substantial policy in their favour. Vivienne says she can't accept the money. Erica suspects that Lizzie took the radio, but Vera points out that it was returned after Lizzie's release. Chrissie overhears Vera and Officer Barry discussing the search and finds out they are looking for a key. When Bea is told she blames Ros for entrusting the return of the radio to Paul and says that since he got them into trouble, he should fix it for them. Doreen gets into trouble at work for allowing Kevin to distract her from her duties. Tony goes to stay with friends - they mention they are expecting a visit from a drugs dealer called Sharon and he offers to get money out of his bank to help them pay for the drugs. Bea tells Paul she blames him for the searches, so he says he will own up to returning the radio without saying where he got it. Jim and Vera are outraged that Erica doesn't press Paul to tell him where he got the radio, but she points out that she is not interested in punishing someone for returning stolen property. Vivienne is tormented with guilt and interprets a neighbour's innocent remark about there being "a rainbow after the storm" to mean that she suspects them of murdering her husband for the insurance money. Vera catches Bea in discussion with Paul which makes her suspicions about him even stronger. The police return to interview Caroline about a few discrepancies in her statement, such as the absence of fingerprints on the knife, but Vivienne can't stand it any longer and blurts out with a confession. Meg tries to encourage Paul by poiting out that her husband Bill had as much difficulty getting through to the women. Vera and Jim are in agreement about their dislike of Paul. Caroline makes a statement to the police admitting that she killed her father, but they are told that it will be hard to prove they acted in self defence. The drugs dealer Sharon Gilmour makes a delivery to the house where Tony is staying, but the police have followed her and they raid the house. Next Episode Episode 091 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes